Oops, it was the wrong guy!
by Virtual-Vertigo
Summary: Stranded on an exotic island in the Pacific. With the guy of your dreams? Wrong. WIth his stoic elder brother......could things go more wrong..or more right? Itanaru
1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was a nightmare. To all the three people involved. And it was a shock to everyone else. But let us begin at the beginning.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were the worst kind of friends and the best kind of enemies. Their rivalry in things both significant and trifling was commenced by the Uzumaki. However, the Uchiha was only an all too willing participant. He found it amusing and at times challenging to 'mess with the Uzumaki's head.' Their other friends would look on in exasperation while the duo bickered. Some of the more astute ones - such as Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Neji would come to the conclusion that the only time Sasuke lost his cool was around the blue-eyed blonde.

They had met in middle school. Naruto was the new kid who had come from some unknown place no one was interested in. As such, he was relegated to the bottom of the social pyramid. Talking to any new kids was a no-no as social groups and cliches had been firmly established during junior year of middle school. Also no one wanted to talk to a new kid who had managed to call THE Uchiha a bastard on the first day. So Naruto won friends the only way he knew how to - by brute effort and unyielding determination. He had beaten it into Neji, Kiba and Gaara; eaten it into Chouji over Ramen, discussed it with Shika over countless games of chess, blushed it out with Hinata; fought it out with Lee, argued over it with Ten Ten and Ino and drooled it into Sakura. As for Sasuke, Naruto was the only person who would ever stand up to him. That was apparently enough for the Uchiha. So in a strange way, it was Naruto who brought different people from different cliques together. The 12 of them were the kind of people no one expected would be friends - if it were not for one Uzumaki. By the time senior year was over, Naruto had firm buddies who respected and protected him.

So, it was a given that they would all hang out together in high school. And it was another given that if a group had the 4 hottest guys in school - Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Gaara ; it would ultimately become the coolest group. It also helped that the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sabaku were extremely well off families.High school ended out to be another roller coaster ride - with the added addition of boyfirends and girlfirends. However the Clique, as they called themselves resolved to weather every crisis that might upset their friendship. And some sure did. Many revelations were made throughout high school. Naruto realized that his obsessive adoration of Sakura was his inner desire for a sibling. The last time he asked her out, he did so as a brother. They had a date that Sakura swore fiercely would be the best in her life. Sakura and Ino however, took some time to grow up. The duo alternated between friendship and enmity and it took all the Clique had to prevent them from going at each other's throats. This abruptly ended as friendship when Sasuke admitted that he was gay. That was, officially the day time stopped for Konoha High. Groupies and fans of the Uchiha shrieked in horror and threatened to commit suicide while all the guys gloated. Sasuke began dating Neji, however THAT ended in less than 3 months. The 2 geniuses were much too alike.

The relationships and bonds that were formed in middle school lasted through college. It was probably just pure dumb luck that all of them ended up at Konoha University - which was famed for all of its academic programs. Sakura had finally decided to settle for Lee after requesting that he thread his eyebrows and change his outfit. The result was actually quite pleasant and she was rewarded by Ino's shocked and jealous looks. By senior year of college - most of them were in serious and established relationships. Ino had gone for Chouji, Temari for Shikamaru. Kankuro and Kiba had decided to be gay together. Hinata had grown out of Naruto and in to Gaara. A surprising coupling was Shino and Ten Ten. All that were left were Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. It was thus understandable that after finding the other mutually unfit for anything longer than a quick fuck, both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had their eyes on a little blonde.

So you can imagine the disbelief when Naruto denied having feelings for either of them. In all of the Clique, Naruto turned out to be the only one who hadn't dated any of them. The hunt for Naruto brought out the competitive streak in Sasuke. It was the Uchiha pride on the line and he didn't intend to lose to some cocky Hyuuga with an attitude problem. Thus, taking great pride in his ingenuity he arranged for himself and his blonde crush to be stranded in an exotic island in the Pacific that he had purchased for this very purpose. The island was to be stocked with all human necessities, including the slimy stuff called Ramen that Naruto inhaled. There was to be no communication channels in or out of the Island except for television. In fact, Sasuke had also explicitly arranged for himself and Naruto to be picked off the Island exactly two months after they landed - hopefully as a new couple. He had also forbade any other vessels to approach the island - for maximum privacy. It was an excellent plan and all the elements were in place. Naruto was to be drugged, blindfolded and delivered to his private plane which would then drop him off at the Island. He would follow Naruto to paradise after staying around long enough to rub it in the Hyuuga's face.

So Sasuke was shocked when come Monday morning and his pilot called up to say that both Naruto and himself were on the Island. That was a definite wake up call when he found himself to be in Konoha. After calling around, he discovered that the unfortunate pilot had failed to differentiate between the Uchiha brothers. As a result, it was his elder brother Itachi on the island with his crush. Itachi - who had never taken a break once in his life was now forced to sit around idling for 2 whole months. With Naruto! Sasuke didn't know if he should laugh or cry. However, he did fire the pilot. And also decide it would be in his pride's best interest to stay out of a certain Hyuuga's sight .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE ISLAND:

"Bastard" screamed Naruto at the top of my voice. "Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?" He looked at the sprawled form of the Uchiha an delivered a kick to the side. Now all those who are intimately connected to the elder Uchiha would advise you that it is a bad idea to kick him - period. However, Naruto had none nearby for his counsel. Hence, he was shocked when a hand reflexively grabbed his leg and pulled him on to the floor. Pale fingers gripped his tanned neck and eyes of onyx deeper than Sasuke's stared at him.

"Who are you?" hissed the elder Uchiha.

"Pretending you don't know me no, eh bastard?" sneered Naruto.

Itachi frowned. "I don't take kindly to people calling me a bastard. Please introduce yourself. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto closed his mouth, the opened it again. _He resembles a stricken goldfish_, thought a bemused Itachi as he elegantly arose and surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Uzumaki Naruto - I know your brother. " replied Naruto at last.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in interest. "We're on an island," he observed. "It's seems fairly big and this house is a 10 minute walk from the beach."

"Do you think there's anyone else here?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

The elder Uchiha paused, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Let us perform a complete search on the house," he suggested. 'Search for any means of contact with the outside world - cellphones, laptops etc."

A thorough search and 2 hours later, Itachi and Naruto sat down on the couches in the living room. More descriptively - Naruto flopped on a couch and Itachi elegantly lowered himself down a polite distance away. They had found no means of contact with the outside world. However, apart from that - the house seemed well stocked. There was more than sufficient food, all other modern appliances and gadgets, a functioning television, ample DVDs and CDs and a plethora of other things for both survival and entertainment.

The situation became clear when Itachi found the paper and receipts from the ferry company that was supposed to pick them up in two months. It stated that they were on their own till then and strict intentions had been given not to initiate contact with the island before the alloted time was up. The deal was non-negotiable, meaning that most probably Sasuke wouldn't be able to get them off before that.

"You mean Sasuke _wanted _both of us to be jailed here for 2 months?" asked an incredulous Naruto. "And they mistook you for him?"

"That about sums it up."

Naruto was silent. "Wow," he muttered. "Two months and no internet. There's nothing to do except eat, sleep, play video games and watch TV."

Itachi shrugged.

"You're taking this way too calmly." Naruto said.

"I can assure you that I'm furious," Itachi replied. "However, getting worked up is not going to change the situation."

"Do you want to explore the Island together?" asked Naruto tentatively. "It might be safer."

"I highly doubt _otouto _wanted to get himself killed" stated the Uchiha dryly. "I'm sure the island is safe. Naruto-kun, we need to set some ground rules for our daily interactions over these 2 months. After that has been decided upon, we can each be free to do whatever we want."

After a lot of haggling over what rules to have, it was decided that each of them would be responsible for cleaning their own mess and would take turns perusing the TV and DVD collection. They would cook their own food and do their own laundry. When that had been decided, Itachi relapsed into his won catatonic state and Naruto couldn't get anything more out of him. He decided to go exploring by himself.

_Sasuke had chosen a wonderful place,_ Naruto thought. He was mildly touched that the Uchiha had gone to such lengths to ensure his attention. The island was of a perfect size. A day's trek at a hefty pace would cover its area. The beach was pristine and unsullied - its waters blue and sparkling in the sunshine. The sands were a soft white, perfect for sunbathing. It was picture-perfect. Everything about the scenario was picture-perfect, except that he was here with the wrong guy. Naruto had had a crush on the younger Uchiha for about 6 months now and he knew his desires were reciprocated. He hadn't expressed his feelings because he had been crushing on Neji at the same time. However, his present affections for the younger Uchiha were at an all time high. _To think that Sasuke _is this romantic, he wondered.

Naruto walked across the island and was once more, pleasantly surprised. Their house was the only one on the island, the rest was just Nature. The lawns were well-kept and lovely and the woods even more so. Naruto spotted some animals - hares, foxes and deer, as well as many species of birds. Itachi had been right, there was nothing remotely dangerous. As he trekked back to the house, he saw Itachi still sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

_Just my luck_, sobbed Naruto inwardly. _I end up with Uchiha Itachi..._.Naruto had heard a lot about his brother from Sasuke and none of it had sounded as though the elder Uchiha was friendly. Itachi, he remembered - was the President of Uchiha Corporation Inc ; he had been so for almost a year now. He remembered Sasuke bitterly reminiscing about how his brother always seemed to be favored more and how harried the raven always appeared. "Aniki never had time for a social life" Sasuke had told him."All the socializing he does - is only with his business partners and all the discuss there are deals. His social life is just the Akatsuki - the group of chairman of the most powerful companies around the world."

Naruto frowned. He wondered if he could get the Uchiha to open up.

--------------------------

Itachi was still pondering. The boy Naruto seemed to be quite interesting. Physically, he was one of the most attractive people Itachi had ever seen. (And he had seen a lot.) Naruto had shoulder-length blonde hair with reddish streaks. His hair fell in luxurious waves, framing a heart-shaped face with angelic features. He had an aquiline nose and full lips. However, Naruto's best features were his eyes. They were slanted and almond shaped and colored a mesmerizing blue. Looking outside, Itachi could see that the blue of the waters did not even come close to emulating the perfection that was Naruto's eyes.

The blue eyes were both innocent and intelligent - a combination that Itachi had never seen before. The boy had a slender figure, that was - noticing this Itachi raised an eyebrow - His figure had curves. Curves at all the right places, that a woman would slit her throat for. And Naruto carried the look very well. He had a rare beauty that seemed to shine through - as though his very soul was beautiful. This made the effeminate blonde seem both weak and strong. _No wonder otouto has a crush on him_, thought Itachi with a smirk._ He must be fuming right now. As am I. For 2 months I am stuck here with nothing to do_, he thought stoically.

Itachi was woken from his thoughts when his nose picked up on an appetizing smell from the kitchen. His stomach responded to the smell and he automatically made his way towards it. Naruto was making an omelet.

"Do you want one?" he offered.

Itachi hesitated. 'No, thanks," he replied.

Naruto looked dubious. "Are you sure?I don't mind making one for you."

Itachi nodded and within a few minutes, he was presented with a piping hot omelet, that was undoubtedly the best he'd ever had.

"You're not a bad cook." he commented.

Naruto snorted. "You know, you're just like your brother.You could just say I'm a good cook, but Noooo, you have to look at things from a negative point of view." The Uchiha was amused and amazed. No one had ever said anything like that to him. He was used to people fawning over him, clamoring to help him or sleep with him but not rebuking him. It was the first mild insult he'd heard in forever from a member outside his family.

"There are few things positive in this world, you know," he replied.

Naruto looked at him, shocked. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "26."

"See, you're not even that old. And you've got the outlook of a jaded old man. You have so many things going for you, you know. You're young, good-looking, rich and smart. People worship you. You have a family. You have a job. There are a lot of positive things in your life.It wouldn't hurt you to be a bit happier."

Itachi elegantly took a bite of his omelet. "Are you criticizing me?" he asked slowly.

Naruto gave him a surprised look. "No, I'm not. I'm just reminding you that there are people worse off , for example me."

"And how are you worse off?"

"I'm poor. I'm in debt - I took loans to cover college. I don't have a job. I live alone in a shady neighborhood - no family. Orphaned before I even knew my parents. Was passed around from foster home to foster home before being adopted at the age of 13. And not all of those homes were a walk in the park", he added shuddering. "I haven't had one serious relationship in my life. I personally don't think I'm cute or smart. I look too much like a girl. And unlike you, I have to earn respect - it isn't handed to me. But you know what? I'll survive. I've seen a lot of bad things and few good things - but as long as there's even the tiniest bit of good, I'll allow myself to hope. And that keeps me alive. I don't mean the breathing type of alive either. I mean the happy to live, smile for the moment kind of alive." he finished.

Itachi digested this all in. He felt a little more respect for Uzumaki Naruto, but he identified in the boy some relic of childhood that he had long abandoned.

"You look at the world through the eyes of a child." he replied.

Naruto flushed with anger."Well, excuse me for not wanting to shoot myself because my life sucks," he shot back.

"Hn."

"Do all Uchihas tend to reply in monosyllables?" Naruto wondered aloud.

The raven looked at him, amused. In 26 years of life, this had been one of the most interesting conversations he was participating in. Naruto was objective. The fact that Uchiha itachi was the Chairman to one of the biggest conglomerates of the world had hardly effaced him. That was definitely a first. Even most Hyuugas - a family notorious for their pride would be more respectful.

"You know, how are you going to even work while you're here?" asked Naruto curiously. "Don't you like, have a company to run?"

Itachi winced. "Father will probably temporarily take over." _He wont be pleased_, he added mentally.

"How often do you take a holiday?"

The Uchiha paused in thought. "This is my first."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "Your first holiday?" he shrieked. "Are you crazy? What are you, a workaholic?"

Itachi shrugged. "I guess."

Naruto muttered something about crazy Uchihas. "You know, you should really let go then. There's alcohol. Get drunk. Go for a swim. You need the break."

"I detest getting inebriated," said Itachi with distaste. "But I might go to the beach." He stood up and nodded politely to Naruto on his way out.

Naruto chuckled. Uchiha Itachi was way to proper for his own good. Though the elder Uchiha had seemed fun to talk to , it was clear that the worlds they inhabited would never meet.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midday when Itachi returned. Naruto surmised that he had gone exploring too. _We could have just gone together, _he thought sourly._ Just my luck, to be holed up here with someone like him..._

_"_So what do you think of this place?" asked Naruto casually. Itachi turned and Naruto had to stifle a gasp. The elder Uchiha was shirtless, his muscular torso dripping with droplets of water from a recent swim. His skin was pale and gleaming, like highly polished marble. Naruto reluctantly tore his eyes away from Itachi's chest to meet his onyx eyes. They glittered like black jewels on a pale white face. His noble aristocratic features spoke of a regal birth and upbringing. His long dark hair cascaded in rivulets around his face, making him look like a god of death. Naruto suddenly shivered. He was suddenly very much aware of just how hot Sasuke's older brother really was._ I hate to admit this, but he's even hotter than Sasuke. Definitely much more sophisticated and dangerous. _Uchiha Itachi was simply untouchable.

Itachi stood bemusedly as he watched Naruto take in his body. For some reason, he felt his heart beat faster. "Its not bad."

Naruto gave him a stern look. "I thought we worked on this." he said. "You could just say its good. And isn't the beach simply beautiful?"

"Hn."

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes. He had been around one too many Uchihas.

As Itachi exited, presumably to take a shower.. Naruto mulled about his life. There was nothing else to do, and he wasn't particularly interested in watching television.

FLASHBACK:

_He was going to be thirteen soon and this foster house was the worst ever. The man who had taken him in absolutely hated him. He was beaten almost every single day for anything that went remotely wrong. He was forced to cook, clean and do the laundry. In addition to this, he had school and two part time jobs. Life was just one mind numbing day after another. There was no aspect of his life that was complete- no one he could trust. Mizuki held Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and threw him outside. Using a whip, he started raining blows on Naruto's back._

_"Stupid, idiot child," he screamed. "No one likes you. I shouldn't have bothered taking you in and feeding you, you ingrate. I'm sure there's bad blood in your family. The whole world is better off without you. You should just do all of us and yourself a favor and DIE."_

_Naruto thought that was exactly what was going to happen. He was bone-tired and the pain from the harsh lashes was slowly slipping away. He felt himself getting detached and dispassionately awaited getting beaten to death. _

_All of a sudden , the blows stopped and the concerned face of Umino Iruka peered at him before he drifted into unconsciousness._

_When Naruto woke up, his entire body screamed with pain. His back was swathed with bandages and he was lying on a hospital bed. Iruka-sensei burst into the room and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Why didn't you tell me he was beating you Naruto?" he asked sadly. "I care, you know. I would have done something. If I hadn't come when I did, you would be dead."_

_Naruto laughed bitterly. "I didn't think anyone cared." he answered bitterly. "No one's ever been there." _

_Iruka held on tighter. "I want you to live with me."_

_"No," replied Naruto firmly. "If I had a choice, I'd want to live alone."_

_The teacher sighed. 'Tell you what," he replied. "You stay with me for 6 months, till I know you're well settled. Then, I'll be your guardian and you can get a place of your own."_

_Naruto looked up stunned. No one had ever done that much for him .He found it to good to be true. _

_Iruka had been true to his word. He even put Naruto into a new school so he could get a fresh start. From then on, things started to look up. Sasuke and Sakura were his two best friends and Gaara was even beyond a friend. He was a brother - the only one who knew Naruto's pain as he had been there himself. The rest of the Clique were also amazing and he knew he would do anything for them. _

FLASHBACK ENDS

Naruto looked up to see that Itachi had entered the vast living room again. He was wearing lounge pants and a cotton T-shirt and had a book in his hand.

"Did you get that with you?" asked Naruto curiously.

"SInce I hardly came here willingly,I do-not think I would have been so prepared," answered the Uchiha. "There is a small library upstairs if you remember and I chose it from the collection available."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You speak too formally," he whined.

"Hn."

"So you're in the no-talking mode?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a no"

"Then it's a yes."

"Hn"

"Ok, now was that so hard?" asked Naruto grinning.

Itachi sighed.

It was as much fun riling up the elder Uchiha as the younger one. No, scratch that, it was more fun. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi believed himself to be above petty insults and nicknames. Naruto admitted to himself that calling the elder Uchiha a bastard would also not be a very wise move. However, the man was almost painfully polite and uptight. He was more interesting, simply because there were so many angles to him. For some weird reason Naruto knew that the man sitting in front of him was not behaving like his true self. He could see it in onyx eyes that masked all emotions away.

"You know you're not as emotionless as you think." Naruto spoke up surprising Itachi.

Itachi closed his book. "Explain."

"Its simple. Right now, you don't feel anything. However that does not mean you are incapable of emotion. Maybe you just haven't found the right trigger."

"And what, Naruto-kun would be the right trigger?"

"Something you care deeply about. It could be a field, an art, a person or a thing. But once you identify it, you will be able to emote yourself at it."

"Hn"

Naruto screamed in frustration. "I give up. Talking with you is worse than talking with a wall. As least walls don't say Hn," he finished, pouting.

Itachi picked up his book again. He felt like smiling -which he hadn't felt in years.

---------------------------------------

The first day on the island was a lazy one. Itachi had read his book and Naruto had alternated between swimming, napping and randomly roaming about. At 4 pm, he realized that he had forgotten lunch. He found several chocolate wrappers on the small table in the living room. Chocolate was apparently Itachi's lunch. Naruto decided to start up an early dinner for him and the Uchiha. He went upstairs to find Itachi sound asleep.

Itachi woke up to a silent house. He went downstair, but the hyperactive blonde was nowhere in sight. _Why am I even looking for him_, Itachi wondered mentally. The door opened to reveal a freshly showered Naruto.

"Hey" he greeted cheerfully. "Dinner's ready. I've set it up outside, since its so pleasant."

Itachi blinked.

"I thought we weren't going to cook for each other?"

"Well," Naruto said slowly, "That was before I realized you probably don't cook much. Since you're a businessman and all. So I decided I'd cook for you whenever I make something for myself."

"Hn"

"You don't need to thank me," Naruto called out frustrated.

"I know."

"Smartass."

Itachi glared at him coldly to which Naruto replied with a cheeky smile. Itachi shook his head and followed the blonde with a smirk. He was having fun.

Dinner outside wasn't bad at all. The island was truly beautiful in the evening. The setting sun made the waters seem golden, as a gentle breeze flitted through. The food was simple yet delicious and the wine was excellent. Naruto realized with a start, that he was enjoying himself. This place is truly beautiful. _I wish Sasuke was here..._

_"_ Do you miss him that much?" asked Itachi.

Naruto looked startled. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Hn."

"Well, yes - he was supposed to be here. I guess I should apologize to you. If your brother hadn't want to surprise me, you wouldn't be stuck up here in the first place."

Itachi was silent. When Naruto had wished for his _otouto's_ presence, something inside him had clenched painfully. "_Am I not enough_?" he felt like asking. But he kept quiet. "You don't need to apologize, its not your fault" he said aloud.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence. The natural beauty around them spoke volumes in itself.

--------------------

Itachi retired early. The day had been long and full of surprises - not all of them bad. He had heard a lot about Uzumaki Naruto from his brother before arriving on the island. The Uchiha had already been aware of the extent of his brother's liking towards Naruto - he hardly spoke about anyone else. But it was ironic how Naruto and himself had never met before. Now that they had, Itachi could understand where some of the attraction came from. _Otouto must be furious with himself,_ he thought, as he stripped off his shirt and lay on the bed.

As sleep overtook him, Itachi's last thoughts were of a blue-eyed blonde.

DREAM:

_He was 14. And already done with high school. It was an easy matter for a genius like him. He had graduated magna cum laude but hardly felt anything when his entire family were present at his graduation ceremony to honor him. He remembered his otouto's face and the determination in it. The determination to get the same kinds of looks, the same kind of adoration. He found this both heartening and disheartening. Heartening because this would only spur otouto to work harder. He would have someone to look up to, someone to emulate. Disheartening because he feared that his little otouto may become just like him. And for some reason, that prospect was terrifying. Did his family really need another machine, another prodigy? Wouldn't they be better off with some normal child that brought smiles on their faces. For they had all forgotten to smile. Itachi because he worked too hard. Because his father didn't want to see smiles, he wanted to see grades. Progress. Achievement. Sasuke because he was too caught up in trying to get their father to notice him. The father who was interested in only one son, to remember that he even had another. Their mother because she could see a splitting family. She was caught in the triangle - her husband at the vertex and her two sons at the base. One was hungry for more - always asking, demanding. One was hungry for attention - which he'd never received. But the third was the most troubling. He never asked. Just did what was asked. And listened to complaints. SHe feared he would break one day, and he saw this fear - when he received his diploma. _

_They were at home now, having a family conference. It had escaped his father's attention once more that Sasuke was in the room too. Their father seemed excited. His eldest son was already going to college. He had already decided which college and which major. Itachi suddenly felt sick of it all. He excused himself out, only to run into his best friend. Or as close a friend as he could get. His cousin. Uchiha Shisui._

_"Hey, congrats man." Shisui said. "Done with school already huh?"_

_Itachi sighed. "I don't care." he replied._

_" So what are you studying in college?" he asked._

_"Whatever father wants." he answered dispassionately._

_Shisui looked shocked. "Itachi," he began. "Your life should go where you want it to go. You are the arbiter of your destiny, you choose what you want to do."_

_Itachi was silent for a second. "What do you know?" he hissed furiously. "My life has been controlled for so long. I have no choice, I am just made to do what HE wants."_

_"Then why do you put up with it?"_

_"What would you have me do otherwise?"_

_" Find out your own interest. Find out what makes you tick. And follow your own path."_

_He laughed scornfully. "I have no path. I have no interest. Nothing makes me tick. I merely breathe."_

_"Itachi," sighed Shisui. "Let me show you something.Close your eyes."_

_Itachi did so, only to find soft lips on his own. When he opened his eyes in shock, he found his cousin kissing him - a warm tongue entering his mouth._

_He violently pushed the other boy away. "What do you think you're doing?" he screamed._

_Shisui smiled. "Trying to show you that in some ways, you can still decide what you want."_

_DREAM ENDS._

Itachi woke up with a start. It was dark outside. The memory of Shisui was still very much alive in him. It was a window to the one moment in which he believed he was free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

It had been more than a week on the Island and the duo had settled into a routine. Naruto would be the one cooking lunch and dinner and breakfast - whenever he felt like it. Itachi had openly admitted to being a horrible cook and Naruto gloated - at last he was better than the stoic Uchiha at _something_. Both of them would enjoy a daily swim in the clear blue shallow waters of their beach. There would be occasional conversations, mostly one-sided. These conversations were started, mediated and finished by Naruto. Unless you count saying Hn, eating, sleeping, drinking, reading, seeing the news or swimming - there was nothing else Itachi did. Naruto had quite frankly had enough. Uchiha Itachi was the biggest bastard of them all. He found himself almost longingly thinking of Sasuke.

At least Sasuke would have insulted him. They would have fought. Made out. Maybe had hot make-up sex on the beach. But Itachi was like a rock. Impassive. Nothing he said or did had ever gotten a reaction out of the elder Uchiha. After the first day, Itachi hadn't been social. Naruto had insulted him, talked incessantly about everything from Nuclear fission to elephants and Itachi hadn't even budge an inch. Not even to tell Naruto that he was irritating - could he please grow up or get a life. The blonde had even considered kicking him or beating him up, but that would probably provoke a reaction too extreme.

The Uchiha was strong, stronger than him and he had no desire to be choked. So for the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was on the verge of admitting defeat. However, Naruto couldn't deny his fascination with the elder Uchiha. He was more puzzling than his sibling. What made him how he was? Naruto was curious, but didn't dare to get too personal. Sasuke himself was kind of scared of his brother and that was saying something - seeing as how Sasuke was the one who normally scared people.

On his end, the Uchiha was actually having a good time. The little blonde had continued surprising and amusing him. He was a good cook. Itachi was actually touched that Naruto had volunteered to cook for him as well. As stoic as he was, he didn't bother voicing his approval. Though the blonde's ideas and conversations were hardly ordered, Itachi actually found them to be pleasant and informative. It was obvious that Naruto read a lot. He made convincing arguments and Itachi had actually gleaned some information from those ramblings. Though he had to tune out a lot of gibberish from the voice that droned on and on, he occasionally came across snippets of chatter that actually interested him. Many times he caught himself wanting to add in his own two cents to the conversation, but stopped. He did so for pure plain fun - for Naruto's face was beautiful when he was irritated or angry. His eyes flashed with blue fire, his lips were pursed in a thin line and a delightful shade of red sat on his face. Or he would pout cutely, his eyes almost tearing up. Both looks were alluring and tempting and Itachi almost lusted after them.

The Uchiha was aware that something within him was changing. There was the tiniest flicker of something deep in his soul. This something would leap up whenever the blonde talked to him or served him dinner or simply entered the room. It would make his eyes follow the Uzumaki's every movement, every nuance in speech and every look. However, Naruto was unaware that he was being observed so intensely. If there was one thing Itachi was good at- it was at observing and analyzing. It was this skill that had brought Uchiha Corps a lot of good deals and now it was being applied to the study of one Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi doubted that he would have paid the same sort of attention to any one else in Naruto's place. There was a reason his brother liked Naruto and he found himself respecting his sibling a little more.

Most people were disgustingly alike. Almost all he knew sucked up to him and other authority figures. They hungered for more, more power, more everything. They reminded him of his father. He hated them. Some were timid. They were scared to death with the slightest brush of power. Some were just stupid. And a few were just like him. The ruthless kind - the kind that made deals and established the values of shares in the New York Stock Exchange. He hadn't met anyone like Uzumaki Naruto. Intelligent, he most definitely was. Stupid - as well. Hard- to have grown up the way he did. Soft - to have retained himself through it all. There were too many dimensions to this boy and Itachi felt like he hadn't even scratched the surface.

-----------------------------

The Uchiha entered the house after a refreshing half hour at the Jacuzzi. He hadn't had much time for such luxuries before. He heard a sweet melodious voice capturing an old tune. _Naruto can sing ?_ he thought in surprise. _I learn more about him everyday_.

The blonde was also apparently talking to himself. Shaking his head in amusement, the Uchiha entered the kitchen...and gasped. For sitting on the counter, with its red eyes looking at the blonde was a beautiful 9 tailed fox. It was not too large - just about 2 feet in height. Its fur was a beautiful orange red and seemed to shine golden in the sun. "Oh hey Itachi," said Naruto noting his entrance. "This is Kyuubi. Don't worry, he seems tame. Isn't he pretty? He's kind of shy though. I'm making him lunch too. Say Hi, Kyuubi" he continued, tickling the fox behind its ears. Kyuubi purred in happiness and wrapped one of its tails around Naruto's arms. Naruto awed and kissed its fur. Itachi frowned. Naruto had kissed the fox. KISSED it! It wasn't fair. He gave the fox a glare, but it remained unfazed.

"I've never seen a 9 tailed fox before" Itachi commented.

Naruto stared at him for a second in disbelief. "You actually said something?" he asked incredulously. "You've been Hn-ing your way through the past week."

"Hn"

"There we go again" Naruto sighed.

Itachi smirked. It was fun teasing his blonde. He frowned. Wait...his? Since when? The irritating something in his chest started to flicker again. It flickered even more when Naruto gave him his lunch with a soft smile. It clenched painfully when Naruto sat himself at the dining table and started to talk. Because Naruto wasn't talking to him. He was talking to Kyuubi. He would look at Kyuubi and address all of his remarks towards him.He would even tickle the fox and hug it. Itachi felt an overwhelming desire to drown the stupid animal. He just realized how much he had enjoyed Naruto's attention the past week when it was all focussed on him. Now he had to share the blonde with a fox. A fox that adored the Uzumaki.

"You're talking to the fox?" Itachi finally asked.

Naruto turned to look at him, his beautiful eyes narrowing. "His name is Kyuubi. And, its not like you pay any attention to me," he grumbled. "Kyuubi responds more. At least he wraps his tails around me. It feels so good when he does that .Kyuubi wrap your tails around Itachi" he crooned nuzzling into the fur. Itachi felt even angrier at that. The fox just growled at Itachi, baring its fangs.

"I don't think he likes you," said Naruto sadly.

"I don't like him either."

Naruto suddenly giggled. "Did anyone tell you you're childish?"

Itachi blinked. No one had told him that.

"And why is that?" he asked coolly.

"Well, its childish not to like something without knowing all there is to know about it first. Because to dislike something that doesn't appeal to you is the instinct of a child you know," Naruto finished seriously.

Itachi smiled.

It wasn't a full-fledged smile, this is THE Uchiha Itachi we're talking about. It was more like a slight tug on the corners of his lips. However, his eyes smiled too. And the effect was stunning. Naruto blushed, feeling his heart beat faster and his knees grow week. He looked down at his plate to quell his burning cheeks. _He has a beautiful smile, the most beautiful I've seen_, Naruto realized. _Of course, he's drop dead gorgeous even when not smiling_. _Kami-sama Sasuke definitely doesn't make me feel like this, no one does for that matter..._

"You're wrong."

Naruto looked up stunned. Had he thought out loud? He began to panic. "Huh?" he said intelligently.

"You're wrong about me not paying attention to your gibberish. I do listen."

"Yes right" replied Naruto skeptically. "Prove it. Tell me what you know about me from my so-called gibberish Uchiha."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the use of his last name. "All right," he conceded. "You liked to sit on the swings when you were a kid. When the swing went up and down, it reminded you that life goes up and down too. You comforted yourself that it'll be better soon. You liked ramen initially because it was so cheap. Now you like it because it reminds you to never forget. You were bullied a lot in elementary school because of your size. You have a spiral tattoo on your stomach. Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara are your best friends. You never want that to go away. When you were 15 you ran away from home only to be found 2 days later. Iruka thought you how to cook. You taught yourself how to sing. You.."

"Ok enough," Naruto stopped him. He looked at the older man, amazed and touched. "You...actually listened?" he whispered. "I didn't think you did..."

Itachi sighed. "Yes, I did. And not all of it was boring."

Naruto smiled. It did wonders to an already beautiful face. He softly placed his hand on Itachi's, ignoring the way the man suddenly froze. "Thank you" he said sincerely. "Thank you for listening. Not many people do."

There was a silence as they both gazed into each other's eyes - till Naruto looked away blushing.

------------------------------------

As Itachi went to sleep that night, he suddenly realized he had a lot to think over. _Sitting through 10 hours of meetings with the Akatsuki seems to be easier than evaluating my feelings_, he thought dryly._ I guess I've taken the first step. I think that little flicker of something I always have when Naruto is around might be labeled as a feeling. Now do I want to pursue them? _He laughed in the only place where it was not taboo for an Uchiha to laugh - his head. _Who am I kidding? I felt jealous when my blonde hugged his fox. Would I get jealous of a human who put his hands on him? Most definitely. _Itachi terminated his soliloquy and came to the reasonable conclusion that the blonde wonder did certain _things_ to his heart. Things no one had ever done. It would therefore be in his best interest to not let such a wonderful opportunity go to waste. He suddenly found himself wanting to hug the pilot who had oh-so-kindly brought him here. Well, definitely give him another job. Uchihas don't hug. Sasuke had most probably fired the good man.

Far far away in Konoha, Sasuke sneezed.

-----------------------------------------

He woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. It was probably the first time ever that Uchiha Itachi was feeling excited. He had something to do and that was to get closer to Uzumaki Naruto. It was much better than the quiet satisfaction he experienced when Orochimaru of the Sannin Corp had been found guilty of child molestation and banished from the Akatsuki. And THAT had been a highlight of his life. Itachi exited his room for a morning dip in the ocean. He was greeted by a very pleasant sight when he passed Naruto's room.

The blonde was even more angelic in sleep. His blonde tresses were illuminated in the rays of the rising sun and his face looked serene. He was wearing nothing but a pair of short blue boxers. The expanse of sun kissed skin visible made Itachi want to drool. But he didn't of course. Uchihas never drool. One of Naruto's arms were wrapped around Kyuubi, the fox in deep slumber too.

Kyuubi stirred and Naruto moaned in his sleep. On an impulse, Itachi decided to wake his blonde up. This was of course, easier said than done. Naruto did not budge, even after repeated whispering, prodding or shaking. Rather, he grabbed Itachi's arm, held it to his chest and sighed happily. _Cute_, thought the raven. He was tempted to lay with the boy, but he decided it was too soon for that. He grabbed the Uzumaki and carried him outside bridal-style. The blonde was light, extremely so. He did not stir through out the walk to the beach, but nuzzled unconsciously into Itachi's arms. The Uchiha swallowed. Hardening is already hard heart, Itachi dropped the blonde into the cold morning water. A high pitched squeal could be heard throughout the island.

Naruto spluttered and spit out salt water. "What the hell you bastard," he yelled.

Itachi smirked. "Good morning to you too."

"Why did you dump me in here? It's cold." Naruto whined.

"Its 9 am, Naruto-kun. About time you got up."

"Whatever. You were probably just hungry."

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun. Are you insinuating that the only reason I put up with you is that you cook?"

Naruto frowned. "Nah," he answered, lightening up. "You do listen to me when I talk."

He suddenly dove in and grabbed Itachi's feet, pulling the Uchiha underwater. It was Itachi's turn to be surprised.

"Don't venture out too far or the current will pull you away," the raven warned.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Do you know if there's a boat on this island?" he asked.

"I did see one, but land is too far away to reach." _Did Naruto want to leave so soon?_

_"_ It's not for getting off the island," Naruto said. "I've been thinking that we should keep it anchored here. You know, if one of us gets too far out in the water and is caught in the current, it would be easier for rescue."

Itachi stroked his chin thoughtfully. _Now why had he not thought of that? Because you're too busy thinking about Naruto_, his mind supplied.

"Not a bad idea," Itachi acknowledged. "I'll do it. You can cook."

Naruto looked annoyed. "You mean good idea. What did I tell you about being positive?"

Itachi nodded his head. "Fine. Go make us some lunch then. You're a good cook." he emphasized.

Naruto grinned and suddenly glomped him. This resulted in both of their falling, landing in the water.

"Gomen", the blonde apologized, laughing.

Itachi looked stunned for a second then hesitantly smiled back as Naruto got off him.

"You should smile more. You look even better when you do." Naruto told him softly, before running off to the house.

Itachi touched his cheek. And his lips twitched upwards once again.

---------------------

Naruto shuddered as he remembered the feel of Itachi's hard chest against his. It had felt good, frighteningly good. _Who knew a hug could feel so good?_, he asked himself. The elder Uchiha was rapidly becoming someone important in Naruto's life. The blonde had been pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for them to get along. It was easier than getting along with Sasuke - with less conflict and more meaningful talk. The chemistry was definitely more. He wondered if Itachi felt it too.

However, he hadn't found out anything serious about the Uchiha. Was Itachi happy? Did he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? What did he do in his spare time? Which television shows did he like?What did he want from life? Naruto wanted to know all this and so much more. He hadn't felt so much for a single person in all his twenty plus years of life. Sure he had liked, lusted, admired and respected - but this new feeling welling up was a potent combination of the four.

He realized that this was what Uchiha Itachi and him had in common. Their eyes bore the trauma of being alone. Alone - with expectations placed on them. Itachi's would have been from his family. And Naruto from himself. They had been caught up - one in carrying the pride of his family on his shoulders, the other too busy in proving himself to the world. They hadn't had time for trivial things such as love. Itachi and him were so alike yet so different.


	4. Chapter 4

What was supposed to be a relaxing morning swim in calm tropical waters had turned out to be a disaster. Uchiha Itachi had woken up early like the morning person he was and headed out to the beach. The rolling waves gave no indication of the current that was ahead; they just enticed him to join them in their movements. It was within a matter of minutes that the elder Uchiha found himself pushed further and further out in the ocean. Land was slowly yet steadily disappearing. Alarmed, he did everything he could to head back; but the current was too strong. Any second soon, he'd be approaching the continental shelf. And after that, heading back would be near impossible. The situation was dire enough to cause the normally stoic man to panic. Even after calming himself down and analyzing his predicament from different angles there seemed to be no way out. The current was too strong. Fighting against it was of no avail. There were no other islands in sight. This was apparently the only anomaly on an otherwise smooth ocean surface. There was nothing he could signal with. His only hope was Naruto. But the blonde would not be up for another two hours and who knew where he might be floating at that point in time? He floated on, wondering if he was going to die here. _It would be a fitting end,_ he thought bitterly_. I who was lost much through my life, will now die lost in an even more vast ocean. Just as I was beginning to find someone I...loved? How ironic. _Yes, his feelings for Naruto were no more platonic. How could they be, when the blonde was such a beam of light? A beam that had complemented the dark reality of the Uchiha. And now, would his feelings even be realized? Would he ever have loved Naruto or even just told him how he felt? It was probably too late. Death would come calling in the next 2 days - it would be a lonely death. He would either die from water deprivation, a shark attack or merely sink when the energy to float would run out. A painful way to go.

He wondered how Sasuke would react to the death. Would his _otouto_ feel guilty. Well, he had no reason to. His death was no one's fault but his , just as his life was no one's fault but his. What about Naruto? The blonde would probably blame himself too. Would he miss him? _Definitely not_, he thought sardonically. _With a personality like his, he could make a thousand friends to replace me. I will not be missed_. Maybe his mother would shed a few tears. She had always loved him. His father would fume that that the corporation was no more in capable hands. The Akatsuki would drink to him. But other than that, he hadn't particularly influenced anyone. That wasn't his forte. He had merely dominated them. So he would probably die unloved though thousands would visit his funeral.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a start. Kyuubi was pawing at him desperately, nipping away at his boxers. _Stupid fox_, he thought dazedly. Kyuubi looked at him, his normally bright eyes were filled with an emotion Naruto could not comprehend. It was a sense of...urgency? The for darted to the door and looked back, as if he expected Naruto to follow._ I might as well take a swim, the blonde realized. And surprise Itachi with breakfast. Will he smile at me again if I do so?_ he asked himself, sighing happily. Itachi had been noticeably nicer compared to the first week. He actually talked, which was normally an Uchiha no-no. Naruto found himself always wanting to be with the older man. He thirsted for the Uchiha's approval or for his mere acknowledgment. Itachi had grown on Naruto and he wondered if he would see the other man once they were back home. Naruto was brought out of his musing by a bite from Kyuubi. The fox growled and ran outside. Naruto cursed, but he grudgingly followed the animal.

"Itachi?" he yelled, wondering if the elder Uchiha was in the house.

He safely surmised he was not, when he wasn't answered by a Hn.

Naruto peered in all the rooms just to be sure. His grin grew, realizing that now was as good a time as any to prank the Uchiha. Itachi hadn't been subjected to one of Naruto's practical jokes, but the blonde wouldn't make an exception for the man he crushed on. He has to like the full package, thought the Uzumaki wickedly.

But Kyuubi had other ideas. He did everything in his power to make the blonde exit the house. Naruto gave up,; the fox seemed to be as persistent as he. A swim would be nice. He lolled outside, putting his arms over his head. It was too early to be up, but the sunrise was rewarding in itself. Kyuubi scampered away and arrived panting at the waves panting. Naruto followed his fox. He frowned when he saw clothes lying on the beach. They were definitely Itachi's. Was the raven swimming? Naruto couldn't see neither hide nor hair of him in the water. Kyuubi yipped urgently. Naruto uncertainly started to enter the water, but the fox prevented him; latching on to his leg. Itachi was nowhere in sight. Naruto's blood ran cold. He knew there was something wrong. He glanced into Kyuubi's eyes and saw the same panic. Itachi was out there, somewhere in those treacherous waters.

Naruto was grim as he hoisted the motorboat into the waters and started the engine. Would he even find the Uchiha in the never-ending ocean? Kyuubi was yipping away in worry.

"You'll help me sniff him out, won't you?" he asked the fox softly.

-----------------------------------------

It was noon. Naruto had been navigating the seas for five hours and he was filled with increasing desperation. Itachi was somewhere, and Naruto couldn't see him. What if he was too late? What if he never did find him? Question upon question was plaguing the blonde's mind. Would he lose the one person he thought he could love? What would Sasuke say when Naruto turned up with no Itachi? The Uchiha would probably cease talking to him after that. He knew how much Itachi meant to Sasuke, how much Sasuke respected his brother. Naruto buried his face in his hands. Red-hot tears found their way down and he wiped them away furiously. He refused to give up. He would find the raven or die trying.

Around 10 p.m. that evening, the latter seemed to be a more veritable action. The blonde sailed furiously, Kyuubi sitting forlornly by his side. He was bone-tired. Almost 16 hours of chasing had led to no result. There was no body marring the flawless blue surface that Naruto suddenly hated. But he wouldn't go back. The Uchiha's chances of survival would decrease with every passing hour, more so at night. If the blonde went back and waited another day, the probability of finding Itachi would be next to zero. He brought a pair of magnifying glasses to his eyes and surveyed the blue before him. He had been doing this every 15 minutes. Naruto was brought out of the monotony when Kyuubi suddenly yelped. The fox had been quiet for most of the day; this had to mean something. He was startled when Kyuubi leapt into the waters and looked back, expecting Naruto to sail behind him. The blonde did so, trembling. Hope was rising - but he refused to be swept away by it.

He had followed Kyuubi for more than 30 minutes now and was wondering if the fox's sense of smell was a farce. Then he saw it - a flash of white. He quickly steered around as the nine-tailed fox stopped swimming and climbed its way back into the boat. There was Itachi, but he was unconscious. Drifting slowly amidst the waters, the pale skin of the Uchiha appeared sickly and wrinkled. Naruto wasted no time. He quickly secured a rope around the Uchiha's waist and dragged the body towards the boat. Itachi did not stir, not when when Naruto pulled him onboard. It was hard work; and now Naruto was exhausted. He willed himself to go on, knowing that giving in to sleep wold lead to both of them being marooned in the middle of nowhere. The Uzumaki could faintly make out the silhouette of land in the distance and he steered towards it. Within an hour, they were back - on to firm safe and dry ground.

As Naruto looked up into the star-studded sky, he felt with sick with relief. He then realized that for the first time in his life, he hadn't smiled for an entire day.

---------------------------------

Itachi woke up to a feeling of warmth and comfort. He reached out to find... fur? He frowned, the events of the past morning suddenly in striking clarity. Was he hallucinating? Onyx eyes opened to see blue of the deepest depths - a blue livelier than the waters that surrounded him. The blue receded into the eyes of one relieved Uzumaki Naruto. The furry thing licked him and wrapped 2 tails around his forehead. With a start, he realized this was Kyuubi. Which meant, he was on dry land. A peaceful feeling came over him. He had been saved. Naruto had saved his life.

"How are you feeling?" the Uzumaki asked him softly.

"Stupid," Itachi replied with a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Naruto laughed out of pure joy. " Don't be," he said smiling. "You know," he continued, suddenly serious."You should thank Kyuubi. He sensed something was wrong. I wouldn't have gotten up so early and headed out if not for him. He also sniffed you out in the water. He literally saved your life."

"I should thank both of you. Thanks," Itachi said, looking into Naruto's eyes and stroking Kyuubi's fur gently. The fox wasn't so bad after all. He could deal with it, since it didn't seem to mind him around.

Naruto handed him a bowl of steaming ramen and a glass of milk. "Eat, you need to. You've been starved for an entire day."

Itachi obediently took the bowl. The noodles were fresh, spicy and tangy. They reminded him that he was alive - his fears had been unfounded and his personal eulogies useless. Naruto leaned against him and fiddled with the cloth of his T shirt. He stiffened. The blonde's warmth was comforting. Taking a gamble, Itachi lifted the younger male and gently placed him on his lap. They locked eyes - similar emotions playing across both. Naruto smiled, circling Itachi's shoulders with his arms. He buried his face into Itachi's chest. The Uchiha ate quietly, enjoying the new feelings this spurred in him. He stilled when Naruto looked at him, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I was so worried," said Naruto quietly, a far cry from his exuberant self. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Itachi didn't reply. "16 hours," Naruto continued. "16 hours I searched for you. Sometimes, I was dizzy with fear. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you. Weren't you scared? You look too calm for a man who was in danger of death," he accused.

Itachi sighed. "I wasn't."

Naruto's eyes widened with disbelief. "You weren't scared."

"You know, the only time a man is scared is when he has something precious to lose."

" Are you saying that you had nothing to live for?"

Itachi looked at him with calm onyx eyes. "Precisely," he answered.

"How could you say that?" yelled Naruto angrily. "You have so much to live for."

"Like what?" hissed Itachi, just as angry. "A father who only cares for his name and fortune? A mother who is too weak to stand up to this? A brother who hates me as much as he loves me? Business partners who would be happy to see my rotting cadaver? Acquaintances who secretly long for my downfall? Groupies who would run away if they knew the real me? What do I have to live for, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at him, a look filled with wisdom and compassion. It seemed to say, _I understand. I live through that too_. He huddled further into Itachi's tall body and tenderly placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face. It was a comforting gesture and Itachi found himself relaxing.

"Did you have anything to live for that you lost?" asked Naruto gently.

Itachi was silent for about 10 minutes, drinking the milk quietly. When Naruto concluded that he wasn't going to answer and made a move to rise, Itachi instinctively pulled the blonde closer to him.

"I had a key once," he whispered.

Naruto looked at him blankly. "A key?"

"Yes. Once there was someone. Someone who continuously reminded me that I could create my own path. That I was strong enough to do so. He was my key - a key to the lock that the name Uchiha placed on me. With him, I was free. It was my own small act of rebellion. He made me lay off work for a whole year. For that one year, I did whatever I wanted. No one to guide me or dissuade me. It was liberating."

Naruto listened quietly, a feeling of jealousy rising strongly within him. "Was he your boyfriend?" he asked.

Itachi's lips curved upwards. "No. My cousin. Uchiha Shisui. Also my lover. The only one I had."

"What happened to him?" Naruto was curious.

Itachi looked at him, onyx eyes clouded in what seemed like...sorrow? "What happens to all of us at some point, Naruto-kun. He died."

"How?"

" A drunk driver. A car accident. When he was coming to pick me up."

"You don't feel like it was your fault, do you? Because it definitely wasn't."

Itachi smirked at him, amused. "I didn't feel it was my fault. But I knew that if things had gone differently, he might still have been alive. So, I was bitter."

"What happened after that?"

"My key had broken. So I was under lock once more. I merely returned, went to college and started working. Like clockwork. Exactly how my father wanted."

"And then you didn't love again?"

Itachi raised a well formed eyebrow. "When did I say I ever loved Shisui? He was merely my escape, a release I'll admit to missing. But it wasn't love, or even lust. It was merely freedom."

Naruto puzzled over this. Uchiha Itachi was definitely an enigma. He rarely gave away anything that permitted people to make a better study of him. Well, even human mysteries have to get their rest, Naruto decided. He tried to get off Itachi's lap and the Uchiha let go, albeit reluctantly. _Does this mean he cares about me_, Naruto asked himself. He stared at the older man and blushingly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You should get some rest," he muttered, taking the dirty utensils to the kitchen.

He was surprised when the Uchiha grabbed him into another kiss. This one was longer, but just as gentle. "Before that, I have one question to ask," the Uchiha started. "Did you carry me here form the beach?"

Naruto puffed up his chest proudly. 'What do you think?" he asked smiling.

"Then, you're stronger than I thought."

"You should never judge a book by its cover," Naruto replied, kissing the Uchiha once again.

"Aaa" Itachi answered blandly, making his way upstairs. "Oyasuumi, Naruto-kun."

"Oyasuumi, Itachi. "


	5. Chapter 5

Compared to the previous day, the morning was blissful. He perceived the world around him with a greater clarity than before - a clarity born out of a brush with death. The chirping of the birds, lull of the waves, warmth of the morning sun and the delicious smells wafting from downstairs - he appreciated these simple things for the first time in a jaded life. And the blonde. The blonde who had literally breezed his way into his life in an unorthodox manner. And who was slowly but steadily trespassing on his heart. The sheer intensity of his feelings towards the blonde startled him. He had never felt - care, concern, amusement, interest and a certain degree of like to anyone before. Hell, he hadn't even liked anyone, forget love. The past month was full of a lot of firsts - a first vacation, a first near-death experience and a first...crush? In his 26 years of life?

Itachi sighed as he made his way downstairs. It had taken him the better half of two weeks to examine his thoughts on Naruto and yesterday's _accident_ had only served to rest the case his mind made up. It was obvious he felt something. What about Naruto? Did the blonde feel the same? He did kiss him yesterday, but was that something done at the heat of the moment or did it hold some meaning?

"Good-morning" greeted a chirpy voice.

"Good-morning, Naruto-kun."

The Uzumaki smiled at him brightly before handing him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Peachy," Itachi replied dryly, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"That's nice to hear. Hey, guess what! I'm going to be taking Kyuubi back with me when we get off this place."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he'll make a very good pet. I don't know if he will be allowed inside the country though."

Naruto looked at him beseechingly. "You'll help me, won't you? He did help me find you yesterday."

Itachi sighed but nodded. He _did_ owe the fox.

There was an awkward silence - and a strange sort of tension in the air. Naruto flushed when he looked at the handsome Uchiha. _Something_ was brewing between them, he wondered what exactly it was. It wasn't the comfortable friendship/rivalry he had with Sasuke. Nor the intense bonding he and Gaara shared. Neither was it the calm and steady camaraderie he enjoyed with Hyuuga Neji. It was something entirely different. WIth Uchiha Itachi, there was electricity. His nerves tingled even when the other man casually brushed by him. His face heated up when they exchanged glances. His eyes lingered on the raven's long and lean body. His heart speeded up when they kissed. And yet, he felt comforted, almost at home in the presence of the Uchiha. If this wasn't a terminal disease, then it had to be something even more dangerous - love?

Naruto was broken out of his musings by Itachi's soft voice. "What are you thinking?" the elder Uchiha asked, looking at him intently. "Its never like you to be quiet."

Naruto pouted. "For your information, I do think. Just like it surprises me that sometimes, you do talk." he shot back sarcastically.

Itachi remained impassive, but his eyes lighted up with amusement. "And pray, what exactly are you thinking?" he asked again.

Naruto gazed at him uncertainly. "I was thinking about you."

"What about me?"

Naruto hesitated. "About how much of a puzzle you are."

The Uchiha looked at him appraisingly. "As are you, Naruto-kun. In fact, you know a lot about me. More than most people. I haven't told anyone about Shisui."

Naruto was surprised. That had made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Thanks for trusting me with it then," he said sincerely.

"You can repay the favor and tell me more about yourself." Itachi replied.

Naruto smirked. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything" answered the Uchiha.

The blonde pondered for a moment. "I know!" he exclaimed. "We can swap stories over drinks."

The Uchiha was definitely interested. But then, he frowned. "We might get inebriated in the middle of the day."

Naruto laughed. 'Relax, Itachi." he stated. "We're on an island. In the middle of nowhere. Technically, the concept of time doesn't matter. And its a holiday. Plus, you just got a new lease on life yesterday. There's no one around to see you drunk except me."

Itachi sighed but agreed. Practically speaking, the blonde made sense. Naruto whooped and went to get the drinks. Soon the living room centre table had an array of alcoholic beverages and fruit juices. He poured some for himself and Itachi. "Ok" he said. "Let's get this started."

Itachi took a sip of his drink."Alright then, Naruto-kun. Tell me about your experiences in foster homes."

Naruto felt at peace. Most people would skirt around this topic, but Itachi had gotten to it with a bluntness he admired. "Ever since I can remember," Naruto began, "I didn't know who my parents are. I tried to find out, but the orphanage refused saying that the records were classified. It was all a big farce. I found out later on I was just deposited on their doorstep and they themselves didn't have a clue to my parentage. So anyways, from the age of 7 I was moved on from foster home to foster home. Most of the families I lived with were lower middle class. I had to get a job to support them; sometimes cook, clean and do other stuff. But every now and then, there would be someone abusive. I've lived in over 15 foster homes. While the abusive ones were at most 5 or 6; it was always bad." he shuddered. "I used to get beaten a lot. Luckily, the abuse was found out and I was soon removed before anything worse could happen - like rape. But then when I was 12- I got assigned to this really horrible drunk. His name was Mizuki. He used to take out all of his life's frustrations on me. I was with him for nearly 8 months- 8 miserable months. I suffered through many broken ribs, lashes etc. Then one day, he just snapped. I almost thought I was going to die. But then, Iruka - our next door neighbor rescued me. He got Mizuki arrested and I moved in with him for some time before requesting emancipation. I decided it was easier living alone and I never regretted that. Then things started to look up. I transferred to a new school, made friends and life became better."

Itachi listened quietly. "You've been through a lot." he observed. "But its only made you stronger."

Naruto smiled faintly. "So what's your story?"

"The story of every other rich kid. Essentially, I lived out my father's dreams rather than my own life. Was the perfect son in every way," he said bitterly. " He saw a lot in me. Wanted me to succeed him as Chairman. Kept telling me it was my duty towards the family. I wasn't allowed a childhood, much like you weren't. While you were busy trying to survive, I was busy trying to keep up. With all the expectations. I merely cut myself off from any type of feeling and did what was asked of me. Sasuke used to envy me- for getting all of Father's attention. He wanted to be like me. He never knew I envied him too. Wanted to be young and carefree - for Sasuke lived out the childhood I never had. He hated it when I couldn't make time to fit him in my schedule; and I hated it too. Thats one of my biggest regrets. During his impressionable years, I was scarce for him. As a result, he doesn't open up to me even now."

Naruto laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "He respects you. I know. He just sees you as what he must become. He's unconsciously trying to behave like you."

Itachi looked at him with tired onyx eyes. He placed his head on Naruto's lap. It felt heavenly- warm and soft. He sighed with pleasure when Naruto hesitantly ran his arms through silken locks. Why did it feel so good?

"So how old were you when you started seeing your cousin?"

"About 15," Itachi answered. "I had just graduated from high school. It wasn't constant - just an on and off thing. Lasted for about 3 years, before he got himself killed."

"Did you go out with anyone else? Any girls?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No. Wasn't interested. I merely immersed myself in work. My parents tried to arrange my marriage; but I put my foot down. That was the only thing I went against my father."

Naruto giggled. " What did he say to that?" he inquired, gently massaging the Uchiha's scalp.

"He was angry, of course. But I was stubborn and he had to give in.What about you?" Itachi asked suddenly. "Any relationships?" The Uchiha was dying to know about Naruto's romantic life, but he sounded apathetic.

Naruto sighed wistfully. "All failed ones. I dated this guy called Sai for a year." Itachi frowned at this, trying to quell his jealousy. "But I didn't love him. It was just a liking - we were compatible with one another. Sasuke was so pissed! In the end, we broke up amicably. We're still friends. Then, there was Gaara. Gaara is more like my brother than anything you know? We share similar backgrounds; only he was reunited with his family when he was about my age. So he knew how it was like for me. That just brought us together. I kind of grew into my teenage years with him, so we just fooled around. All in god fun. He's seeing someone now, a girl in-fact. Hyuuga Hinata. That's all. "

Itachi looked annoyed. "So it seems you've been with more people than I have," he stated stiffly.

Naruto looked startled then laughed gleefully. "Jealous?" he teased.

"Yes," Itachi admitted.

"There's no reason to be."

There was a comfortable silence as both men sipped their drinks. Itachi was surprised; he had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, yet he didn't feel its effects. On the other hand, Naruto was rapidly becoming intoxicated. He leaned into the other male and started exploring his face. Itachi drew in his breadth as Naruto traced the outline of his lips and continued exploring his neck with those golden hands. He wanted this to continue, but he realized that Naruto was drunk.

"We should go swimming," Naruto slurred.

"Definitely not." itachi replied sharply, remembering yesterday's events all too well.

Naruto pouted, making him look adorable. Itachi resisted the urge to strip the blonde off his clothes and ravish him. He looked down and was horrified to see the growing bulge in his pants. It appeared that Naruto was far too gone to notice it, but the bulge had to go. And it wouldn't be by his hand, Itachi had never had this sort of problem before. He rather had a problem getting turned on. He excused himself and headed to take a shower.

Naruto had noticed the bulge and a wicked grin grew on his face. Really, the Uchiha was just too damned conservative. He began plotting ...

--------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 p.m. and the duo had just finished watching a movie they both agreed on. Naruto appeared fully sane once more, with the effects of his drunkenness subsided. He hadn't suffered from a hangover. On the other hand, Itachi had just been mildly buzzed and that had completely worn off. The Uchiha remained a creature of habit after a month's worth of isolation from the outside world. Naruto smirked, amused. He waited for the older man to rise and bid him goodnight. After a good hour more, he moved to put his plan into action. It was Uchiha-seduction time!

The blonde went into his room and donned an extra-large sleeveless T-shirt that covered about a quarter of his thighs. He then stripped off his boxers and put on a tiny black thong. Sasuke had probably packed it in hoping to get some kinky action; now it was going to be used on his elder brother. The wily Uzumaki switched off the lights and pretended to go to sleep. About 15 minutes later, he decided to commence. Faking a nightmare, Naruto screamed convincingly. He thrashed and turned and moaned and cried out. Soon, he heard a door closed quietly and sensed the shadow of Itachi hovering by his bed. If there was anything Naruto knew how to do, it was how to put on a show. Soon, Itachi was gripping his shoulders and trying to shake him awake.

"Naruto-kun?" the Uchiha's eyes were filled with concern.

Naruto blearily opened his eyes and felt a twinge of guilt when he saw how worried Itachi looked.

"Itachi?" he asked groggily. "I...I was having a nightmare," he whispered trembling.

Itachi sat down by his side and held his hand. Naruto swallowed.

"Would...would it be o.k. if I came over and slept in your room?" he asked haltingly.

Itachi hesitated as though he was waging some internal war. "Please?" begged Naruto, looking at him through teary blue eyes.

"Sure," the Uchiha replied, his eyes widening momentarily when he eyed Naruto's shirt.

Naruto followed Itachi into his room and lay on the bed. He spread his legs, giving the raven a clear view of his thong and smirked inwardly when he saw Itachi swallow hard. Naruto bent downwards, pretending to look for Kyuubi and the shirt slid up, presenting his exposed backside to an already aroused Uchiha. He then lay back and soon pretended to have dropped off to sleep. He draped an arm over the Uchiha's torso and snuggled up to the taller body. Though he was the one supposed to seduce, Naruto found himself getting turned on as well. He nuzzled into the Uchiha's neck and pretended to moan unconsciously. He could feel Itachi shiver and it sent delicious chills up his spine. He pressed his body against the raven's and began moving slowly. A little to the left, a little to the right and a little more nuzzling. He continued his ministrations, delighted when he felt the unmistakable proof of his success poking his stomach. He moved against it and the Uchiha hissed. The blonde almost gasped in surprise when he felt strong arms grab him and pull him even closer. Itachi thrust against him and his arms moved to caress Naruto's globes. Naruto shivered in delight and found himself getting hard. He ground their erections together, creating a pleasurable friction that almost had him cry out. The plan had been to get Itachi to come in his pants. Well, screw the plan, Naruto thought. He was hard as hell and he was just going to wing it.

The blonde ran an arm down the Uchiha's chest and cracked open an eye to find two staring right back at him. He freed himself from Itachi's arms and saw doubt in the older man's eyes. He smiled seductively and took off his shirt. Clad only in the skimpy thong, he loved how Itachi's eyes roved hungrily over his body. Wasting no time, he latched his lips onto the Uchiha's. This kiss was different from their previous ones. There was a harsh need to it as they explored each other's mouth. Itachi's tasted like mint- sensual and invigorating. He succumbed in the battle for dominance and let the Uchiha map out his mouth. Naruto slid his arms down the Uchiha's body, lingering over the strong flesh that felt so good to touch. He hosted his fingers over the hem of the Uchiha's boxers and was rewarded by a grunt. Naruto moved downwards and gently slid the boxers off, exposing Itachi's rigid shaft. He gasped. It was big - and standing up proudly.

Itachi's hold on Naruto tightened when the blonde wrapped his hands around the pulsating member. He pumped the shaft - moving his hand from the head to the base. Itachi was enjoying it - if his black eyes hooded with lust were any indication. Without any warning, Naruto engulfed the member into his mouth and started deep-throating the raven. Itachi gasped and thrust up, but Naruto laid a hand on his hips to prevent thrusts. He looked up and their eyes met - passion and desire evident in both. They shared another heated kiss before Naruto returned his attention to the rigid penis in front of him. He experimentally licked across the slit and the Uchiha hissed. Naruto followed a method of trial and error, trying to figure out what the Uchiha wanted. He could see that Itachi was nearing the edge. He deep-throated the Uchiha once more and hummed, sending vibrations across the shaft that pushed the Uchiha into climax. Itachi came into his mouth with one last moan and Naruto eagerly swallowed every bit of it. He licked his lips to catch any stray drops - a gesture the Uchiha found incredibly enticing.

The blonde made an erotic picture - with his cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with desire and lips slightly swollen. Itachi pulled the little one closer to him and started exploring his way down the tanned body. He nipped viciously at the blonde's neck, drawing blood. He then smoothed it over with gentle licks and sucks. Pleased with the mewls and moans, he continued ravishing the tinier body - leaving marks and hickeys all over it. Naruto's bulge was prominent and a part of his member was visible through the thong. Itachi turned the blonde around and bit on his butt-cheeks, making him gasp in pleasure. He then roughly fisted Naruto's arousal.

"Aren't you the evil one Naru-chan" he whispered. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Naruto gasped in surprise. "H...how..." he stuttered.

"You weren't fully asleep while you were moving against me. I could sense it. But enough of that. So tell me, how should I punish you?" Itachi continued, kneading the arousal.

Naruto whimpered in pleasure. Itachi decided to pity his blonde.

"Strip," he commanded.

Naruto stood up and slowly removed his thong. Itachi was beginning to get aroused all over again.

He skillfully stroked Naruto's length. The blonde's member was perfect in every way. His gasps and moans sounded sinful. Itachi decided to return the favor and pleasured Naruto orally. Soon, Naruto climaxed and released into Itachi's waiting mouth.

Their lips then met again, but it was a gentle and chaste kiss. Naruto snuggled up against Itachi and his lover wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde. They then drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was silky, Itachi definitely decided; silky and soft. His head was laying on something silky and soft and his arms were wrapped around something that was warm and strangely huggable.(Huggable was a word the Uchiha rarely used.) He opened his eyes to see a head of golden hair underneath his. Those eyes widened a fraction when they recalled the events of last night - when the little blonde snuggled up to him had tried to seduce the living daylights out of him. Itachi looked down and gulped. Naruto was still wearing that sinful black thong and it looked scarily alluring. He ran his hands around Naruto's backside and noted with great satisfaction the meandering stream of hickeys that decorated the blonde's body. Proof that the troublesome bundle lying next to him was his and his alone. He possessively squeezed Naruto's globes hard; causing the blonde to emit a whimper and smile in his sleep. Itachi felt a wave of tenderness wash over him. He nuzzled into the blonde's neck, causing him to shiver. That was an unmarked spot, Itachi decided; looking at a smooth expanse of skin. He proceeded to ravage it and leave another love-bite. This caused the blonde to wake up with a tiny scream. Seemingly innocent blue eyes lowered and a red blush appeared when Naruto found himself under an intense gaze.

Itachi placed a finger on Naruto's chin and lifted it up. The blonde met his eyes hesitatingly; causing a sick feeling in the bottom of the Uchiha's stomach.

"Are you regretting last night?" Itachi asked him in a harsh voice. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Naruto replied in the affirmative. Last night for him had been exactly what his mind and body wanted and now he needed more.

"No," replied the blonde, gently meeting his lips with the Uchiha's. He looked up questioningly.

Itachi answered the tacit query. "Neither am I."

Naruto smiled, relieved. They kissed again; slowly and gently - taking turns to explore each other's caverns. He timidly pushed into the Uchiha's mouth and coaxed the tongue out. Their tongues danced sinuously as Itachi allowed him to dominate the kiss. He wandered through every ridge and valley of that delicious mouth and let out a small yelp of surprise when the Uchiha took control once more. Itachi was neither timid nor gentle. He plundered into Naruto, tasting, biting, marking, claiming. The blonde loved it. When they finally parted for air, Naruto knew he had found something that tasted better than Ramen or any other kind of food. Kissing Itachi had suddenly become absolutely essential as a daily activity.

They lay for some time in comfortable silence, curiously seeking the secrets of the other's body. Naruto discovered that the Uchiha had extremely sensitive ears; judging by how much his breadth hitched every time the blonde raked his tongue over it. Another thing he liked where Itachi's long legs. He slid between them and delivered small nips and bites along the raven's inner thighs. When he was pulled up, he took an erect nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Itachi growled and roughly flipped him over. He had excited the Uchiha and he knew a thing or two about excited Uchihas. (Naruto had had the misfortune of finding out when Sasuke had tried to jump him multiple times when drunk.)

Naruto squeaked and extricated himself. "Lets go for a swim," he suggested.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "A swim Naru-chan?" he asked skeptically.

Naruto shrugged. "We won't wander out too far." he replied.

The older man hesitated then nodded his assent. Naruto got up and stretched, and his eyes widened. The blonde stretching in a skimpy thong looked absolutely eatable. Naruto caught his wandering gaze and blushed. "You don't need to put on any clothes," Itachi said - his voice impassive but his eyes hungry. "There's no one else here anyway."

Naruto nodded meekly. Itachi stood up and they walked outside hand-in-hand.

"So, Itachi-rin," Naruto started. Both the Uchiha's eyebrows rose up at that nickname. "Do you always let yourself get seduced that way?"

Itachi looked distinctly amused. "Only by all the delectable boys I meet on deserted islands," he replied sarcastically.

The blonde giggled. "I see you decided to lengthen my name, Naru-chan." he continued.

"Well, you decided to shorten mine," Naruto answered with a pout. He glanced sideways at the tall Uchiha. "You don't mind right?" he asked.

Itachi looked at his little blonde and put an arm around his waist. "Only you." he answered.

The waters looked calm and inviting but the Uchiha knew what horrors lurked in them. He shuddered involuntarily. Naruto caught on his thoughts and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. "From now on, we'll always go swimming together," the older man cautioned. "And never let the other go out of your line of sight."

Naruto smirked. "And to think that a month ago, when I asked you to explore the island with me; you were loath to stay in my company," he mocked.

Itachi smirked as well. " I see that my blonde has a sense of humor"

Naruto was about to retort when he fully realized what Itachi had said. "My-my blonde?" he spluttered.

"Aaa" was the bland reply.

Naruto flushed. Itachi's claiming ownership of him was actually pleasant and flattering. Naruto felt wanted, safe and comforted. "Does this mean we're dating now?" he asked shyly.

Itachi sighed, then stood up, causing Naruto to stand as well. "I'll ask you formally. I don't know how its done, because its the first time I'm doing it. Will you be my boyfriend, Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked up into Itachi's obsidian eyes and placed his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. "Yes," he whispered.

"Good," Itachi replied briskly; but with the hint of a smile. "Now, thats settled."

Naruto clapped his hands excitedly. "Wow," he chuckled gleefully. "I have a boyfriend" he sang as he splashed among the waves.

Itachi watched his new lover with a small but warm smile. Naruto had reached out to parts of his heart that he didn't think existed. The blonde had effectively dispelled all darkness from the Uchiha's life by his mere presence. Itachi felt tranquil and serene. His ever present ruthlessness and impassivity faded into the background. For this one more month they had; he didn't need them. He could afford to be himself. He knew his true self would be welcomed.

The blonde was quiet when they returned home and Itachi wondered why. "I've been thinking," Naruto started suddenly. "I'm an orphan and poor, you know. What would your father say. And Sasuke?"

Itachi frowned. "I do not care what Father will say, Naru-chan. I have done everything else he wanted to, I am allowed to choose who I want to be with. Are you worried about Sasuke?" he asked gently.

Naruto bit his lower lip in agitation. "Its just that he's a good friend. I don't want to lose him. But if its between him and you," Naruto smiled. "I'd chose you."

That was it. This was officially the best day of Uchiha Itachi's life. For the first time ever, he felt happy that he was preferred over his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A MONTH LATER:_

----------------------------------

Being in a relationship, was different from being single. Thoughts of Naruto would flood his mind at random intervals. He would find himself picturing the blonde and wanting to know everything about his girlfriend. (Itachi refused to call Naruto his boyfriend, to the latter's great consternation.) It wasn't enough to discover every crevice of that delightful body and invent new ways to make it moan in pleasure. No, he wanted to know everything about his young lover: from how he slept to how he buttered his bread. He was genuinely intrigued by the blonde; not just as a lover; but as a person as well.

Naruto was only one of a select group of people who treated him as a person, not just a figurehead for the Uchiha name. The Akatsuki - a select group of his Chairman friends also belonged to the former category. But after interacting with them for less than a month; most of them hated him and he them. They were all like him; shrewd people with an acute business acumen. Most people despised him after finding out who Uchiha Itachi really was and what made him tick. Naruto wasn't most people. The blonde could find good in anyone, even in someone like him. Good Itachi didn't himself know he had.

They had been in this relationship for over a month now; the happiest month of Itachi's life. He was loathe to go back to a world of fake people and even more fake deals. But tomorrow was the assigned day - when they would be picked up from the island. An island Itachi had come to regard as paradise on earth.

---------------------------

Both of them were quiet as Naruto served dinner. The past two months had been full of surprises, incredibly pleasant ones. For people like Naruto and Itachi who had little good in their lives, it was literally an unrealized dream come true.

"Will it change?" Naruto suddenly burst out, Kyuubi tucked snugly into his lap. "This is like an other-worldly place. We've had so much fun here, Itachi-rin. I don't want it to stop. I don't want to leave. Will it change when we get back?"

Itachi looked at the trembling form of his young lover with something akin to devotion. He took a sip of his red wine from a crystal glass, reminiscing on his first holiday."When we get back,"he stated. "You're going to be living with me. And all the holidays we go on, we'll go together. After all, you are my girlfriend."

Naruto looked as if he was torn between being relieved and annoyed. He settled for relieved and planted a kiss on the Uchiha's lips. "In that case, I don't mind going back," he smiled. "I wonder what everyone will say," he continued excitedly.

"They can say whatever they want," Itachi growled, tightening his hold on Naruto. "It won't change the fact that you are MINE."

"I kinda like it when you get possessive," Naruto giggled. He suddenly kissed Itachi and ran up. "I'll be right back," he called.

In 15 minutes, the blonde came down wearing a small shirt that reached up to his midriff and a pair of tiny black shorts. As he posed sultrily, Itachi could feel a hard-on coming. He smiled inwardly. His lover was full of surprises. " Tonight is our last night here, " he began in a husky voice, "And you Uchiha-san have been nothing less than a gentle-man to me. I want you to take me tonight. Claim my body."

Itachi looked at Naruto. The blonde honestly had no idea how much of a turn-on his words were. The hard-on Itachi had was becoming harder( no pun intended) to ignore. The Uchiha suddenly found himself tongue-tied. "Are...are you sure about this?" he said hoarsely. "We've only been together for a month..."

Naruto smiled tenderly. "Yes, Itachi-rin. A very happy month. And during that one month, you always respected my wishes. When I told you I wanted to stop, you stopped. You didn't pressure me to go further. Now, I _know_. I want to do this with you. I want to give this to you. It's not too soon. It was never too soon. Because I have realized I love you."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and his gaze softened. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you Na-ru-to," he said.

"Then, fuck me Itachi."

The Uchiha needed no further invitation. With a growl, he started to ravage Naruto's body as the blonde let him stake his claim. Mark after mark was left on sun-kissed flesh as Naruto mewled with pleasure and pain. Tears fell out of his eyes as Itachi ferociously bit hard into his skin and lapped up on his blood. He felt weak and his entire body quivered with sensation after sensation heaped on it. Itachi swiftly removed his shirt and jeans and continued his ravishing. He tore apart the flimsy material of Naruto's shirt and laid greedy eyes on a panting chest. The Uchiha took one of Naruto's pink nipples into his mouth and bit down on it hard. The blonde cried out. It was getting too much. He wanted to tell Itachi to stop. The sensations were too much. There was pain beyond pleasure and pleasure beyond pain. Ultimately the borders blurred as the Uchiha went on a virtual rampage. His body was suffering; it was at a place it never had visited before. Naruto felt he might faint from the sheer magnitude of it all.

Itachi roughly forced three fingers into his mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Naruto stared into obsidian eyes - eyes that now looked like those of a powerful animal. He was both extremely frightened and extremely turned-on. He sucked vigorously, coating Itachi's fingers generously with his saliva. The raven ripped the shorts off. Naruto shivered as his naked half erect member was exposed. Itachi looked at it with the eyes of a predator and the blonde gasped as the Uchiha took him into his mouth. Itachi plundered the member with his tongue bringing it to full hardness. He inserted one of his saliva-coated fingers into Naruto's hole as the blonde bucked against him. Without any warning, he inserted the other two fingers in as well. Naruto screamed, his eyes smarting with tears. The blonde's meekness only excited the Uchiha further. He probed around searching, and suddenly his fingers felt something that resembled a bump. When he hit this spot, Naruto writhed against him and yelled in pure pleasure.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his boxers and roughly shoved his shaft into the blonde's mouth.

"Suck on it like a good little slut," he said harshly, his fingers still in Naruto's hole.

Naruto knew better than to argue. He got on his knees and gently took all ten inches of Itachi in. The Uchiha was big; bigger than both the men Naruto had been with and he wondered how much pain he would be in. He licked the huge member till it was glistening with his saliva.

"It's ready," he offered shyly.

Itachi wasted no time in viciously flipping him over. He pinched Naruto's globes and bit on them. Naruto cried out tearfully. He'd never had it this rough before. After leaving more than a couple of bites on his backside, Itachi thrust himself in without any warning. Naruto was openly sobbing now. The pain was just too much. Itachi was just too big; and he was too far gone to wait for Naruto to adjust to his size. He thrust furiously in and out, occasionally hitting Naruto's sweet spot. He placed one hand on Naruto's hip and wrapped the other hand around his member. He roughly pumped the tinier dick, making it stand up in its entirety.

Itachi was getting more and more brutal and his thrusts more accurate. A flurry of feelings imposed themselves on Naruto. He was sobbing in pain and screaming in pleasure. His reactions only spurred the Uchiha on. Incited by the screams, Itachi thrust faster and faster into Naruto's tight heat. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He came, spilling his seed onto the Uchiha's hand. His walls clenched around Itachi's shaft. "Naruto," grunted the raven as he too came after a few more thrusts.

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt his body return to earth from cloud number nine. He pulled his blonde lover closer to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller form. The raven was surprised when he felt something wet against his neck. He held the blonde out and was puzzled when blue eyes refused to meet his. The Uchiha gripped Naruto's chin with his hand and forced their eyes to meet.

What he saw shocked him. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he could see tear-stains on that perennially smiling face. He ran his eyes throughout the blonde's body and was horrified at what he saw. There were big red marks everywhere - on Naruto's neck, his chest and even his thighs. He turned him around to notice a swelter of bites on Naruto's back as well. There was a trail of blood running down his lover's thighs, originating from his abused opening.

"Oh my God," he whispered. Itachi had never felt quite so horrible in his life. _What was I doing, _he wondered mentally_. What sort of an animal am I? Even an animal would be gentler with its mate. I definitely don't deserve him. I was so caught up in my own pleasure...I failed to see how much I was hurting him._

" It's o.k.," Naruto spoke up, his voce hoarse from all the screaming. He could sense the muted insecurities. "I understand."

Itachi looked at him, eyes full of pain and disgust- disgust directed at himself. "I raped you." he stated. "While you were screaming for me to stop because you was hurting, I raped you. That is unforgivable."

"Hush," Naruto answered. "Its only rape when one of the two participating people don't want it. But I wanted it - very much so in fact."

The Uchiha laughed bitterly. "I find it hard to believe that you wanted to be bitten so hard and bled so deep." The blood was still running on Naruto's thighs and Itachi used his boxers to gently wipe it.

"No, Itachi-rin. I wanted you to want me. To lust after me, to love me. And I know you did when you fucked me."

Itachi looked at him, his remorse refusing to go away. He could not trust himself to speak. "I had no right to hurt you so."

"Don't worry," Naruto crooned, nuzzling gently into the older man's neck. "I'm o.k. now. Didn't you not say I was yours and yours alone? Besides, it was flattering to see how much you wanted me. I bet you've never done that to anyone else. And your gentleman status is still intact," he joked.

The Uchiha could feel his heart clench - in pain and relief. Naruto didn't hate him, Naruto still wanted him. That thought gave him strength and hope.

"So you're not breaking up with me?" he asked.

The blonde laughed. "Relax, Uchiha" he uttered, his eyes twinkling. "You're not getting rid of me so easily."

Itachi smiled and held his lover close. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to have you so bad, I didn't even realize what you needed. My sanity was momentarily ripped off."

Naruto sighed contentedly in the arms of his lover. "I forgive you," he answered. "I know how much a sorry from you means."

They lay in silence for some time, till Naruto stirred and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned. "I thought you were asleep."

"I've stopped bleeding,you know."

Itachi looked down. "I'm glad," he said, relieved.

"So, let's do it again."

"What? Are you crazy?" asked the Uchiha incredulously.

Naruto grinned, his eyes still red. "You fucked me. Now, make love to me." he ordered.

Itachi looked at his lover for a long time. "I will."

There were no more words spoken that night. Just moans and whimpers as Itachi held his lover oh-so gently and pleasured him. They united multiple times, Itachi apologizing in gestures and Naruto forgiving as he bade his lover to go harder and faster. It was a very contented Uchiha who went to sleep that night, after being shown that he was truly forgiven.


End file.
